You can't tear us apart
by Skovko
Summary: Danyela runs into Brie that plays a recording on her phone of a conversation between Nikki and Drew that shows that Drew is cheating on Danyela. She goes to their hotel room, ready to release her anger on him. He gets mad when he hears what's going on and goes out of his way to prove to her that he would never cheat on her.


Danyela looked up from her glass at the dark haired woman in front of her. One of the twins. These days only the size of their breasts told them apart. It didn't matter to the redhead sitting down. She didn't like either of the twins.

"Danyela," Brie said.  
"Brie," Daniela slammed down her whiskey. "What have I done wrong to deserve being in your presence?"  
"Charming as usual," Brie said.

Brie took out her phone and let out a little sigh. Danyela rolled her eyes at the drama she felt Brie was working up towards.

"I have something to show you. There's no easy way around it, but trust me, I don't wanna hurt you," Brie said.  
"Yeah right, and pigs can fly," Danyela said.  
"Drew is cheating on you," Brie said.  
"Oh no!" Danyela frowned. "I am not gonna sit here listening to you talk shit about my man!"  
"Just listen to this recording of him and Nikki," Brie said.

She pressed play and the voices of Drew and Nikki came through.

 _"I love you," Drew said._  
 _"What about Danyela?" Nikki asked._  
 _"I love you," Drew repeated._  
 _"I love you too but you gotta tell her. We can't keep going around in secrecy like this. I'm done being your mistress. I wanna be your girlfriend. I wanna be your wife, Drew," Nikki said._  
 _"I know, love," Drew said. "I'll get it done."_

Danyela stared at Brie, not able to believe what she had just heard.

"See, I wasn't lying," Brie said.  
"Fuck you!" Danyela jumped up and pushed Brie out of the way.

Brie watched the other woman storm off before calling her sister.

"I did it, Nikki," she said.

Danyela couldn't wait for the elevator. She flew up the stairs to the second floor and barged into their room. Drew was sitting on the bed with his back against the wall and the tv running.

"Hi love, how was your drink?" He asked.  
"Love? Love? Don't fucking love me, you bastard!" She shouted.

She flew up on him, grabbed his tee and yanked him close.

"Nikki? Of all the women in the world, you fucked a Bella twin?" She screamed.  
"I what?" He asked. "Why the hell would I do that?"  
"You tell me, you bastard!" She shouted.

She raised her hand, about to slap the taste out of his mouth. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and held her as close as possible.

"Calm down, love," he spoke softly.  
"Don't tell me to calm down! Let go of me!" She shouted.  
"Calm down!" He said more demandingly.  
"Let me go!" She screamed.

She fought her way out of his arms and jumped out on the floor before he could grab her again. He calmly left the bed too, standing tall and frightening.

"I did not touch Nikki," he said. "Who gave you that idea?"  
"I heard the recording. You said you love her. You said you would leave me for her," she said.  
"What recording?" He asked.  
"I don't know. It was on Brie's phone," she said.  
"Fucking Bella twins!" He growled. "They're on the fifth floor, right?"  
"I think so," she said.  
"Stay here," he said.  
"Fuck you!" She spat.

She moved towards the door but he grabbed her and yanked her up against his body. She tried fighting again but this time he wouldn't let go.

"Dany! Dany! Danyela Crane, stop it!" He shouted.

She stood still, breathing heavily, her body slowly starting to shake as her tears began falling. He gently sat her down on the bed and crouched down in front of her.

"Stay here," he stroked her cheek. "I'm gonna find one of those bitches and we're gonna get to the bottom of this. I've never cheated on you. And why would I? I love you so much. You're the only woman for me."  
"Go," she whispered.  
"I'll be back soon. Please, don't leave until we know what's up," he said.

He kept calm on the outside while the anger boiled on the inside. For too long the Bella twins had been trying to tear them apart. Tonight they had crossed the line. Enough was enough. He took the elevator up on the fifth floor, remembering overhearing Daniel Bryan talk about room 508. No one answered when he knocked.

He walked back to the elevator, waiting for it to come back up. When the door opened, he staired right into Brie's face. She looked shocked, looking around for an escape. He walked into the elevator, grabbed her blouse and slammed her back against the cold wall while the door closed again. With one hand still tight around the fabric of her blouse, he reached out and hit the button for the second floor.

"You're fucking dead!" He sneered.  
"Please, Drew. You wouldn't hurt a woman," she tried.  
"A woman, no. But you're not a woman. You're a bitch. And bitches get hurt," he said.

The elevator opened and he pulled her with him back to his own hotel room. Danyela still sat on the bed where he had left her. She looked up confused when he came in dragging Brie after him.

"Now let me hear that recording," he said. "Your phone, bitch!"

Brie knew better than to fight. She took out her phone and pressed play. Drew sighed and shook his head after hearing it.

"It's fake, love," he looked at Danyela. "Don't you recall our conversation from yesterday?"

 _"Drew, it's your mom's birthday. Remember to call her," she said._  
 _"I know, love. I'll get it done," he said. "You always remind me of these things. I love you."_

"You recorded us?" Danyela stood up. "You fucking recorded us and changed it around to make a fake recording. For what? To tear us apart? Why?"  
"Nikki wants Drew," Brie threw her twin under the bus.  
"Even if you managed to tear us apart, which you won't because I fucking love that woman!" Drew pointed at Danyela. "But even if you did, I would never be with Nikki. No matter how drunk I would be, no matter how much I would crave a rebound, I would never go with a slut like her."

He took her phone from her.

"Where's your sister now?" He asked.  
"On her way back. She went out for coffee," she said.  
"One word out of you and I will snap your neck!" He threatened.

He placed a hand on her neck while using her phone to call Nikki.

"Brie, I'll be there in a minute," Nikki's voice came through.  
"Not Brie," he said.  
"Drew?" She asked.  
"Brie came by my room to tell me that you have feelings for me," he said.  
"She did?" She asked. "Listen, Drew, I never meant for you to find out like this."  
"It's alright. I feel the same way," he said.  
"You do?" She asked surprised.  
"I broke up with Dany earlier today because I'm in love with you. Would you mind stopping by my room so we can talk?" He asked.  
"Of course not. I just came back to the hotel. What's your room number?" She asked.  
"202," he answered.

He hung up and smashed Brie's phone into the wall.

"Your phone broke," he said. "Oops."

Danyela stood up from the bed and cracked her knuckles.

"Keep her out of sight," she said.  
"What are you planning on doing?" Brie asked. "No, wait! Nikki!"

Drew placed a hand over her mouth while dragging her away from the door. He held on tight and kept her quiet. A minute later knocking sounded. Danyela looked at him and he nooded. Whatever was about to happen, Nikki deserved it. Danyela walked over and opened the door.

"Drew?" Nikki smiled brightly.

She never got a chance to see who was opening the door before a fist smashed into her face. She dropped both coffee cups and screamed. Danyela grabbed her and dragged her into the room. She slammed Nikki up against the wall and threw another punch at her face before grabbing her jaw and forcing her head around to look at Drew and Brie. She leaned in close to Nikki's ear.

"Don't ever fuck with me or my man again!" She growled. "Or I'll be taking your teeth next time."  
"Fucking leave!" Drew pushed Brie away. "Both of you!"

The twins were fast to run out of the room. Danyela stood on the floor, watching as Drew slowly started smiling and walked over to take her in his arms. He backed up to the bed and fell backwards, pulling her with him down on top of him. She straddled him while kissing him.

"That was fucking hot seeing you angry," he said.  
"You like watching me beat up other women?" She laughed.  
"You know it," he grinned. "But also earlier where you tried attacking me. Who knew that was such a turn on?"  
"Yeah?" Her eyes turned dark.

She grabbed his wrists and pinned them down next to his head. They both knew he could push her away easily if he wanted to but he allowed her to have the upper hand.

"You like me controlling you?" She asked.  
"Fuck, yes," he licked his lips.  
"You want me to tie you to the bed and make you my bitch tonight?" She asked.  
"Fucking own me, love!" He growled. "And just so we're clear, I'm gonna do the exact same thing to you afterwards. This is a one time deal so better make it good."


End file.
